Forum:Artem Traxler
Okay, not sure if I'm not sure if I was supposed to fill this out was just the needed information or not, so I made it like Artem was talking about himself. I hope that's okay! If not, I'll re-make it. Name: Artem Traxler Image: See image to the right ---> Gender: Male History: I auditioned for Hollywood Arts a couple days ago, and it’s a good thing Helen seemed to like me, ‘cause I got in! I didn’t think I’d get in. Hmm. I originally auditioned for Hollywood Arts because I want to be a professional actor, obviously, but also because I hated the school I was at before Hollywood Arts and I thought I needed to go to a better school. My dad was transferred here to L.A. so the entire family had to pack-up and move. Well, all except Johanna. Lucky her. I’m originally from Boston, in case you’re wondering. I had to go to a regular public school, which I never had to do before, and I thought it was going to be better than those prissy private schools my parents made me go to back in Boston. But I was wrong. I heard about Hollywood Arts after watching a couple of the people who go there performing at Nozu. They rocked, so I looked into the school a little more. That’s when I decided I wanted to go there instead. Age: 15 Height: 5’9” Address: Er…..why do I need to tell you where I live? Seriously, that’s kind of creepy. But I will tell you I live about 2 miles from Hollywood Arts, on the right side of the street, and I have a large palm tree right next to my mailbox. If you pass the Inside-Out Burger, you’ve gone too far. ‘Kay? ;) Occupation(s): Well, I’m fifteen, so I don’t really HAVE an occupation. But last summer I took a part-time job at the PearStore. I guess that counts….? If you mean, “What would you like to be?” I’d say, “Actor.” Family: I am the youngest in my family, and the only boy. I have three older sisters: Johanna, who’s 21, Lilia, 18, and Simone, 17. You know what it’s like growing up with three older sisters? Answer: Not fun. My parents are Tom and Lisa Traxler. My dad’s 48 and my mom’s 47. I hope they don’t see this. They hate it when I tell other people how old they are…. Relationships: Well….er…you see, I….I haven’t been in any long-term relationships, okay? Friends: I had quite a few friends back in Boston, but I haven’t made too many here. One of my best friends was my friend Mitchel, who’s one of my only friends I still talk to every day. A couple of other close friends are Matthew and “Rox” (her real name is Roxanne, but she won’t answer to that.) Enemies: Like I said, I haven’t been here long, so I haven’t QUITE been here long enough to have made any enemies yet, but I don’t like Trina too much. She completely ignores me half the time, and the other half, she’s ordering me to do things for her. Since when was I Trina Vega’s personal coffee fetcher? Interests: Acting, technology, hockey, skateboarding, etc. Talent: I’m an actor. Always have been, always will. Never took any formal lessons, though. I guess living with three sisters makes me pretty good at acting. If I didn’t know how to act, then I wouldn’t have been able to “act” like I didn’t do anything wrong when I hid all of Lisa’s beauty product’s before her first date! Weaknesses: Don’t ask me to sing. Ever. Or do anything else that has to do with music. My singing is flat at best. At worst…well, if I ever have to sing, I’ll just give you a five second head-start so you can make a beeline for the door. Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: VicBORIous 04:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Approved. A thousand miles to my sea bed.. '''Found the place to rest my head... never let me go, never let me go.. ღ Category:Claimed